The Life of Old Leaders
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: This is the last moments of the great leader, Flamestar. She explains in her own way how it is to be an old leader with few lives left to spare. Come and experience the last moments of an old leader. ( will include other leaders )
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little One-Shot I decided to do.**

I gazed down at the camp from my place on the Highrock. I see my deputy, Snowdrop, sending out patrols. She's such a great deputy. And her apprentice, Flowerpaw, is almost ready to become a warrior. I already have a name in mind. Flowerpetal.

I glance up at Snowdrop's call." Flamestar?"

I leap down stiffly, wincing slightly. I look up expectantly.

" Are you able to go on a border patrol?" She meowed cautiously.

I nodded." Of course I am!" I snap softly.

I know the clan fears for my safety. I am on my ninth life. And I am not getting much younger. It will soon be my time to join Starclan. I gaze at Snowdrop calmly, not giving away my weariness. She will make a good leader. She is calm in the worst situations, strong, clever, and fiercely loyal.

Looking up, I saw the sun blocked by the trees and breathe in deeply. Snowstar will make a big impact on the clan and will lead them through many tough times with ease. I'm just glad to know my clan will be in her paws.

Padding to the entrance, I saw Snowdrop's kits, Robinfeather and Dewleaf, along with a senior warrior by the name of Dustpatch. Dustpatch drew back as I approached and dipped his head respectfully but I flicked my tail, signaling for him to lead. His eyes shone with uncertainty for a heartbeat, quickly replaced with determination.

Determination to impress his leader I suppose. I purr quietly at the thought. I noticed painfully how my own voice was now cracked with age. I miss my strong, steady voice that seemed to carry through the forest.

I sigh, remembering old times. Times when my only kit, Whitedawn, was alive and my mate, Silverfrost, was still by my side. I barely noticed as the younger warriors checked the boundary, occasionally asking if I needed help. Of course I didn't! I still have four good legs!

But when the fox sprang from the underbrush, my senses were immediately alert. Robinfeather and Dewleaf lunged at the fox, scratching at its legs. Dustpatch darted forward, gave its shoulder a sharp bite, and bounced out of reach, snarling.

I leaped forward, feeling the rush of battle flood to my claws and giving me strength. I realized my mistake too late. I had aimed right for the fox's muzzle. A muzzle full of snapping teeth. I screeched in pain as I felt the foul creature's strong jaws close around my frail body.

I went limp, my vision blurring as I watched my warriors fight the fox and chase it away. Oh my warriors. My brave warriors. Dewleaf crouched over my body, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

" Flamestar?" She mewed, nudging me gently.

Dustpatch rushed to us, Robinfeather behind him." What's wrong?" Only then did he see me, fallen and bleeding my life out onto the ground." Get Clearwater," he growled.

Robinfeather raced away, tail streaming behind her. Dustpatch and Dewleaf did the best they could to close my wounds with cobwebs. But I knew it was no use. I could see blackness edging the corners of my eyes. And from the look on Dustpatch's face, I knew he understood too.

I sat back and sighed as Robinfeather came back with Clearwater.

" What happened?" Clearwater demanded, placing some herbs on the ground.

Dewleaf explained quickly, stumbling over her words.

Clearwater bent over to examine my wounds but I shook my head." Do not bother with me. Your herbs will be of no help," I rasped, blood gurgling from my mouth.

" Hush!" She meowed, placing a paw on my chest.

She came closer." What life is this?" She hissed, gazing into my eyes.

" Ninth," I managed to force out.

Clearwater shook her head sadly. She looked up, eyes bleary." I can't help her. Her wound are too deep and she is too old. I'm afraid she might join Starclan."

Robinfeather wailed in grief and Dewleaf hung her head. Dustpatch pushed his nose into my fur.

" I-I must," I paused to cough," say some things. Robinfeather,Dewleaf. You are great warriors. I am proud to call you warriors of Thunderclan."

I looked to Dustpatch. " And you. I have known you since you were a kit. Just..." I shivered violently." Just know I would choose you as new deputy. If I were Snowstar." I purred weakly.

I glanced around to see starry figures surrounding us." My ancestors call for me. I must go now. Good bye, old friends."

I gave a last shudder then gave in to empty darkness. I purred happily, my old voice restored and hound once again, with no signs of the wounds I had had. My purr grew louder as Whitedawn and Silverfrost came forward to welcome me. I watched from my place in the stars as the warriors carried my body back to camp, listened to the wails and shrieks of grief, and watched as Snowdrop slowly approached. Her eyes were empty and hollow but a light flickered in them.

" Thunderclan!" She yowled, voice hoarse." Flamestar would not want us to grief. She would want us to move on, to look forward. She would want to see Thunderclan continue to thrive."

The cats meowed in silent agreement. And I was there to give Snowdrop a life, a life for appreciating the life you have. I joined the Starclan cats in welcoming Snowstar. Finally, I watched as Snowstar made Dustpatch her deputy.

I have been watching over my clan for seasons upon seasons and moons upon moons. Watched as Snowstar joined us and after Duststar.

And to this day, I still watch over them like a queen to its kits.

**Not sure how this went. I'd love it if you could tell me in a review! And check out my other stories too!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got asked by a reviewer to continue this so I guess I will. This one will be Snowstar's, formerly Snowdrop. Enjoy!**

I lay in the medicine den, coughs racking my body. Clearwater was certain it was greencough. I didn't care. My clan needed me! I heaved myself to my paws. Ugh, I was so old now! I was the age Flamestar was when she... Died. It seems like only yesterday that fateful day happened.

Then again, I guess memories are from yesterday.

They make everything that's ever happened to you feel like it occurred just heartbeats ago. I shook my head, raising it high. No time for old memories to weigh me down with its grief. But I couldn't help thinking one last memory I wish I could forget.

How my mother and father, Fallowwind and Treefang, rejected me as a kit. I was left with no parents. And I didn't have siblings to comfort me or for me to comfort them. Flamestar practically raised me. I wish she hadn't of had to leave us. But,Starclan has every event in our life come to us for some reasons I guess.

I gestured to Dustpatch, who was also starting to show signs of old age. Maybe he should retire soon... But I knew he would never agree. He'd keep fighting to his last breath.

" I'm going for a walk in the forest," I croaked.

I winced inwardly. This must be how Flamestar felt. Feeling your age. It's horrible.

Dustpatch's eyes flashed with alarm." Should..." He hesitated." Should I send a cat with you? Dewleaf perhaps?"

I shook my head firmly." I'd rather go alone than have some other cat's loud paw steps drown out the noises of the forest."

He still looked at me funny and I added," And don't have any cat follow me either."

Dustpatch dipped his head." Yes, Snowstar."

But I hadn't missed the glint in his eye. What was he planning? Back in the days, I could read a cat like the medicine cats read their signs from Starclan. But my senses have dulled. My eyesight is clouding, my sense of smell getting worse, and don't get me started on my hearing. Even my claws seem dull!

I pad slowly out of camp, closing my eyes as I walked along the path. Before I knew it, I was at the Riverclan border. My mouth felt dry so I went forward and took a mouthful of icy cool water from the river.

A yowl drew my attention up. A Riverclan tom was charging toward me, a snarl on his face. I stood taller. Well, as tall as I could. I looked him square in the eye as he skidded to a stop.

" You're on Riverclan land," he growled, unsheathing his claws. His face twisted into a look of surprise." Well look who I caught today. The Thunderclan leader herself." His tone was mocking. How I wished I was young again. I'd swipe the smirk off his face.

I dipped my head politely." Greetings, Darkripple."

Darkripple snorted." You'd better leave. Or else." He hissed instead.

I glanced down at the river." I got thirsty. A lap of water isn't much to fuss over," I meowed.

He snarled in my face." Go. Now."

I stood my ground. And how foolish I was. An old leader who's claws probably couldn't scratch the dirt anymore against a young warrior itching for a fight? Not a chance. There was a flash of claws and it was over.

I slumped to the ground, eyes dull and glazed. As my spirit left my body, I stood beside my former self. I was curious to see what would happen. Darkripple's expression changed from one of confusion, to shock, then horror. He stared at his own claws, still unsheathed, as if they were monsters. I could almost hear his thoughts.

' Great Starclan! I just killed a cat! No! Why!'

And for a moment, I wondered if they really were his thoughts.

I watched as Dustpatch charged out from the cover of a bush, eyes narrowed in rage. His face was twisted into a snarl of fury so fierce I flinched away. He lashed out at Darkripple, ripping his ear.

Darkripple crouched down, eyes distant as he took the blows. I dashed to Dustpatch.

" Stop!" I shrieked.

His head jerked up and his ears pricked curiously. He looked around before stepping off Darkripple.

" Why?" Dustpatch hissed, eyes blazing with undisguised hatred." What could you, a popular young warrior, gain by killing an elderly cat?"

I spit at the word ' elderly'.

" Says you!" I growled in annoyance.

Again I noticed Dustpatch look around, confusion etched on his features. He shook his head, as if to clear it. Darkripple rose from the ground, beaten and dusty.

" I-I-I expected her t-to move o-or fight back," he stammered uncontrollably.

Dustpatch spat in his face." Go! And I might spare you your pelt!"

Darkripple's eyes widened. He turned and dashed away, paws scrabbling furiously in the sand. Dustpatch carried my body back to camp. I flattened my ears against the bone chilling wails.

The worst were the shrieks of my kits. They rushed forward and nudged my cold fur, mewing softly as if they were kits again.

Dustpatch came forward last. He dipped his head." You said not to have any cat follow you. You never said I couldn't follow you," he murmured, a weak purr rising in his throat. His eyes glimmered with slight amusement.

' You sneaky tom!'

I padded forward and touched his ear." Farewell old friend."

His ear twitched and he looked steadily at me. He nodded. I turned and padded away, finding a flame colored she-cat waiting for me.

" Ready to go, Snowstar?" She meowed.

I shrugged." Ready as I'll ever be, Flamestar."

The next night, at Duststar's leader ceremony, I gave him a life for giving second chances and forgiving those who did wrong.

**There it is. I was actually kind of sad to let Snowstar go. Ok back to business! If there is a leader, whether from your own fanfiction, another fanfiction story, this fanfiction, or the books that you want to see their last moments written, tell me. If it's from your own story, I need to know their past so it'll be easier to write about then. Thanks guys! Until next time!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and thanks for all your reviews and suggestions! **

**Snowjay- if I am to do Rainmoon, I would need permission from Pinipy since Rainmoon isn't my character. If I get the ok from Pinipy then I'll definitely do her. Just ask Pinipy and tell her to PM about the situation.**

**This next will be the first leader of Thunderclan, Thunderstar. Enjoy!**

I lunged for a Windclan cat, snarling. All around me my cats fought. Fought for the territory that is rightfully ours. Territory that Windclan had try to steal.

The cat flinched away but lashed out, clawing the tip of my ear. I hissed in pain as a trickle of blood poured down into my eyes. I shook my broad head impatiently, scattering droplets of crimson onto the ground.

The Windclan cat, a tom I knew as Breezewind, lashed out again but I was ready. I got his paw between my teeth, biting down until I felt bone scrape my teeth. Breezewind screeched in agony, desperately trying to get his paw from my grasp.

" Next time you'll think twice before trying to steal ThunderClan's territory!" I growled furiously, biting down again.

The tom whimpered. I snorted. So pitiful. Giving in to a single bite to the paw. What weak cats! What made them think they would survive in the thick brush and undergrowth of the forest, where there are brambles and nettles at every turn? Pathetic.

I released his paw and allowed him to race away, howling. Glancing around, I leapt into the thick of the battle, where I found the Windclan warrior Grasswhisker mercilessly clawing a Thunderclan she-cat.

I sprang on top of him, wrestling him off the Thunderclan cat. I got a quick look at who Grasswhisker had been attacking.

' Stormpaw!' I thought in horror, seeing the dark gray fur of my apprentice.

Stormpaw didn't get up. The only signs of life were the slight rise and fall of her flank.

I glared down at the writhing tom beneath me.

" Attacking helpless apprentices now are we Grasswhisker?" I purred icily, unsheathing my claws.

As I dug them into his shoulders, he yowled and tried to squirm out of my grip.

I hissed in his face. I watched Grasswhisker close his eyes tightly. I noticed as he managed to get a paw out far enough to lash out. I tried to pin it back down, so he couldn't get to me.

In a desperate attempt, Grasswhisker clawed upward in one swift movement. I looked down in shock at the deep claw marks in my chest leading up to my neck. I gasped and collapsed, shivering.

What a fool I am. I knew I was on my last life. So why... Why wasn't I more careful?

And now I lay on the ground, wounds pulsing blood. The fighting ceased and my cats surrounded me. Their faces were ones of shock. And could I blame them?

" Thunderstar?" A voice meowed.

My deputy, Owleyes, crawled to me on his belly, eyes wide." Thunderstar no!"

I shivered." It- it is my time Owleyes. Make Thunderclan proud."

He shook his head." No don't talk like that! You're going to be here! With us! To lead is into many more battles!"

" I'm afraid not, my deputy." I coughed.

I felt myself slipping away so I meowed swiftly," You'll be a good leader Owleyes."

Then darkness.

Looking down from my place in the stars, I saw Owleyes spit hatefully at Grasswhisker, who shrank away. At his leader ceremony, I gave Owlstar a live for never using bad judgement. And I was there when Grasswhisker became Grassstar., leader after Gorsestar.

And when his time came,I welcomed him into our ranks.

**There we go! I know its shorter than others but * shrugs *. Keep sending me more cats to do! Preferably leaders but they can be warriors too. Please Review! Bye!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been... Too... LONG! I know I know. Ive just been so busy but now its summer and I'm ready to update these stories! I miss them... So this leader is Mistystar. Let us go and see HER last moments...**

My paw flicked into the water, scooping out a silvery trout. It flopped on the sandy shore, and I pounced on it, killing it quickly.

" Thank you Starclan," I muttered.

My son and deputy, Reedwhisker, came up beside me." Nice catch," he commented, nodding.

I prodded the fish." Should be enough for the elders."

Reedwhisker purred in agreement before turning away. He padded for the direction of camp, but I stayed on the lake shore, staring out at the sunlit water. He looked back at me in confusion.

" Are you coming?"

I didn't meet his gaze." I'm going to stay for a bit and watch the sun set," I murmured.

Reedwhisker shrugged his shoulders and bounded away. My blue eyes gazed out as the sun set the waves aflame. I would never want to leave this place. Of course, I miss our home in the forest. But back there, the river churned so roughly I couldn't see anything.

The lake is so beautiful. I closed my eyes, relishing in the soft breeze whispering through my fur and the wonderful, clean smell of the water. My ears twitched. Was that... A kit's cry I just heard? My eyes flew open. It was!

I leaped to my paws, looking around frantically. Then I saw it. Out in the lake, I saw two lumps of fur, each paddling desperately as they fought to keep their heads up. Without a second though, I plunged into the icy water that I had been admiring just moments before.

I glided through the water, reaching the two kits' sides in a few heartbeats. Surprise shot through me.

_A ginger tom with brown paws and a dark ginger she-kit? These are Thunderclan kits! Bramblestar's and Squirrelflight's!_

I grasped the she-kit's scruff, her wails turning to faint whimpers. I slung her onto my shoulders, growling," Hold on."

I winced inwardly as I felt her thorn sharp claws digging into my pelt. No matter. I must get the other kit. But just as I leaned forward, the tom kit squeaked and plunged under water, a deadweight sinking rapidly.

" Mousedung!" I muttered." Little kit, take a deep breath. We have to go under."

The tiny kit on my back mewed fearfully but did as I told her. I dived under, glancing around for a flash of orange. I quickly spotted him. Our eyes locked, blue and green, and I saw then the hope and trust in those eyes.

And I knew then. I must save this kit. No matter what. I quickly grabbed the tom, my mouth filling with water. I swam upward, breaking the surface, I coughed violently, only succeeding in getting more water in my gaping jaws.

I struck out for the sandy shore, plopping down tiredly and letting the kits fall. They mewled pitifully. I sighed, throat raw. But I forced myself to my paws and began massaging their chests and licking their fur dry. Once I was done, I lied down again.

My breaths came swift and rapid. I could feel it. I was dying. I lifted my head feebly as two cats dashed to my side, followed by two more.

" Hello Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Reedwhisker, and Mintnose," I croaked.

Reedwhisker trembled and his eyes were filled with pain and grief. He was the only cat other than Mothwing that knew I was on my last life." M-Mistystar?" He stammered.

Squirrelflight gathered her kits to her, purring." Oh Emberkit and Darkkit! I'm so glad you both are safe!"

Black crowded my vision. I realized it wasn't long now. Bramblestar gazed down at me, amber eyes brimming with gratitude." Thank you," he murmured.

He lifted his head." Let the war between Riverclan and Thunderclan be over," he rumbled solemnly. His mate nodded as she licked the she-kit's head.

I sighed." Take care, Reedwhisker."

The last thing I saw was his bowed head. And then there was darkness. Funny. A Riverclan cat dying by practically drowning. But I didn't mind and I accepted it happily, knowing I had lived a long full life and that Riverclan would prosper under Reedstar's reign.

**A little rushed in my opinion but it will do. Be sure to review what you thought and new cats for me to write about! Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This will be Duststar's- formerly Dustpatch- death. Here we go!**

I lay in my den, coughs racking my body. My breaths came in painful gasps that turned my throat raw. Flowerfur was certain I had green cough. I forced myself to my paws, staggering out of the den. I had to make an apprentice a warrior today. It had been delayed too long.

" Cats of Thunderclan!" I yowled weakly, voice scratchy.

Several heads turned to me, worry and sympathy shining in their eyes. Flowerfur burst out of her den, bristling and with some kind of herb clinging to her pelt.

" Duststar! Get back in your den!" She spat.

I ignored her, glaring at the medicine cat, before continuing." We are gathered to make an apprentice a warrior," I rasped instead.

I noticed the three apprentices glance at each other excitedly, wondering who it could be.

" Rosepaw, step forward."

The ginger she-cat shot to her paws, tail waving, but padded forward with an air of dignity and pleasant surprise. Her mentor, Stormfrost, stood tall, pride alighting the warrior's gaze.

I leaned forward." Rosepaw, you have excelled in your training and it is time you became a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do," she meowed seriously and confidently.

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I, Duststar, leader of Thunderclan, give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Roseheart. Thunderclan honors your kind nature and strength, and we welcome you as a warrior."

The Clan began to chant Roseheart's new name, voices raised in pride." Roseheart! Roseheart!"

Flowerfur clambered onto the Highrock, nudging me towards my den." In you go," she growled.

" Alright," I croaked in consent, disappearing into the darkness.

Moments later, Flowerfur returned with honey and catmint." Eat this. It'll help."

I lapped up the herbs, wincing at the pain it caused my throat, before relaxing from the sweet smoothness of the honey.

" Now get some rest," the medicine cat ordered and vanished from the den.

I sat in my nest, sides heaving and breaths coming in swift, shallow gasps.

_Dewleaf will be a good leader. She will bring a new era as Dewstar._

I sank down, giving way to the dizzying darkness.

OoOoOoOoOo

Flowerfur padded into the leader's den the next morning, carrying a leaf packet in her jaws. As she entered, she spotted the slumped form of Duststar sleeping in his nest.

She snorted." Wake up, Duststar. I have some more herbs for you."

When the tom did not stir, Flowerfur went to his side, laying a paw on his shoulder." Duststar?"

Flowerfur's breath caught in her throat when she noticed that Duststar's chest did not move, and the den reeked with the scent of death.

" Duststar, no!" She wailed, burying her nose in her father's fur.

Dewleaf came into the den, bristling." Flowerfur, what-" she gasped when she saw Duststar." No... No, no, no!"

Flowerfur shook her head. I guess he was too old. The herbs didn't work for him," she meowed sadly.

That night, as Dewleaf announced my death to the clan and then received her nine lives, I gave her last life, a life for looking forward and serving her clan with certainty. I yowled her new name with the others.

" Dewstar! Dewstar!"

I watched in approval as she made Stormfrost her deputy, and I await to this day for my deputy in the stars.

**And done! Reviews? **


End file.
